Millburn, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 8, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 394 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.741612 |longd = -74.321282 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07041 - MillburnLook Up a ZIP Code for Millburn, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 21, 2012. 07078 - Short HillsLook Up a ZIP Code for Short Hills, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 21, 2012. |area_code = 862/973 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401346380 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed June 24, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882221 |website = http://www.twp.millburn.nj.us |footnotes = }} Millburn is a township in Essex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 20,149, reflecting an increase of 384 (+1.9%) from the 19,765 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 1,135 (+6.1%) from the 18,630 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed June 27, 2012. Millburn was created as a township by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 20, 1857, from portions of Springfield Township, when Union County was formed.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 129. Accessed March 20, 2012. Millburn is near South Mountain Reservation, The Mall at Short Hills and the suburban towns of South Orange, Maplewood, Livingston, and Summit. Millburn is also home to the Paper Mill Playhouse, a 70-year-old regional theater. New Jersey Monthly magazine ranked Millburn as the 53rd best place to live in New Jersey in its 2008 rankings of the "Best Places To Live" in New Jersey."Best Places To Live - The Complete Top Towns List", New Jersey Monthly, February 21, 2008. Accessed May 11, 2008. Millburn had the highest annual property tax bills in New Jersey in 2009 at $19,097, compared to the statewide average of $7,300 that year which was the highest in the United States.Heininger, Claire. "N.J. average property taxes grow 3.3 percent to an average of $7,300", The Star-Ledger, February 26, 2010. Accessed June 30, 2011. "New Jersey's highest-in-the-nation residential property taxes continued to climb last year, to an average of $7,281, according to new data released by the state.... The municipality with the highest average bills was Millburn in Essex County, at $19,097." Geography Millburn is located at (40.741612,-74.321282). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 9.876 square miles (25.579 km2), of which, 9.322 square miles (24.145 km2) of it is land and 0.554 square miles (1.434 km2) of it (5.61%) is water. Millburn also includes the hamlet of Short Hills. Millburn comprises the historic Wyoming district, and South Mountain and Millburn Center areas. Short Hills contains the sections of Knollwood, Glenwood, Brookhaven, Country Club, Merrywood, Deerfield-Crossroads, Mountaintop, White Oak Ridge, and Old Short Hills Estates.General Information , Township of Millburn. Accessed March 21, 2012. Situated approximately from Manhattan, Millburn Township is bordered by the municipalities of Livingston, Florham Park, Chatham Township, Summit, Springfield Township, Union Township, Maplewood and West Orange. The West Branch of the Rahway River runs through downtown Millburn. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $165,603 (with a margin of error of +/- $9,937) and the median family income was $194,421 (+/- $14,492). Males had a median income of $136,031 (+/- $14,137) versus $81,152 (+/- $9,621) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $84,663 (+/- $5,971). About 1.3% of families and 1.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.9% of those under age 18 and 0.0% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Millburn township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed October 4, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 19,765 people, 7,015 households, and 5,604 families residing in the township. The population density was 2,106.2 people per square mile (813.6/km2). There were 7,158 housing units at an average density of 762.8 per square mile (294.6/km2). The racial makeup of the township was 88.91% White, 8.40% Asian, 1.10% African American, 0.05% Native American, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 1.08% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.04% of the population. The most common reported ancestries in 2000 were 13.5% Italian, 12.2% Irish, 11.7% Russian and 11.5% German.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Millburn township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 21, 2012. There were 7,015 households out of which 44.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 71.6% were married couples living together, 6.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.1% were non-families. 17.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.82 and the average family size was 3.19. In the township the population was spread out with 30.2% under the age of 18, 3.2% from 18 to 24, 28.4% from 25 to 44, 25.1% from 45 to 64, and 13.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 94.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.2 males. The median income for a household in the township was $130,848, and the median income for a family was $158,888. Males had a median income of $100,000+ versus $51,603 for females. The per capita income for the township was $76,796. About 1.2% of families and 1.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.4% of those under age 18 and 1.0% of those age 65 or over. Millburn has one of the largest Jewish communities in Essex County, along with neighboring Livingston and South Orange. Philip Roth's popular novel Goodbye, Columbus about a newly affluent Jewish family in the 1950s, was set in the Short Hills section of Millburn, and a key scene takes place at the Millburn High School track.Capuzzo, Jill P. "Millburn High School Ranks Best in NJ", New Jersey Monthly, August 11, 2008. Accessed June 30, 2011. "Philip Roth put Millburn—or more specifically its upscale neighborhood of Short Hills—on the literary map with his novella Goodbye Columbus, in which a well-to-do Jewish family tries to break into the Waspy, upwardly mobile society there." The township has attracted young professionals moving out of Manhattan, thanks to direct train service to Penn Station.Cheslow, Jerry. "If You're Thinking of Living In/Millburn Township, N.J.; A Town Where Both Halves Live Well", The New York Times, July 16, 2000. Accessed March 21, 2012. "Although Millburn has a large number of doctors, lawyers and other professionals, the mayor said that the majority of newcomers are connected with the financial industries in Manhattan. Among the attractions is NJ Transit's Midtown Direct train service: commuters leaving Millburn end up at Pennsylvania Station in Manhattan, avoiding the more laborious route that terminates in Hoboken, where Manhattan-bound riders have to transfer to PATH trains.... As older residents sell their houses in Millburn, public-school enrollment is escalating sharply. It now stands at 3,714, compared with 2,283 in 1990. Dr. James F. Donovan, the superintendent of schools, said that by 2007, enrollment is projected at 4,500." Government Local government Since its incorporation as a municipality in 1857, Millburn has operated under the Township form of government with a five-member Township Committee. The Township Committee is elected directly by the voters in partisan elections to serve three-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with one or two seats coming up for election each year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 95. At an annual reorganization meeting, the Township Committee selects one of its members to serve as Mayor. A Business Administrator manages the day-to-day functions of the Township. , members of the Township Committee are Mayor Sandra H. Haimoff (term ends December 31, 2012), Deputy Mayor Robert J. Tillotson (2014), W. Theodore Bourke (2013), Sari Greenberg (2014) and Thomas C. McDermott (2013).Committe Members, Township of Millburn. Accessed March 21, 2012. Haimoff became Mayor in 2008 following the expiration of former mayor Daniel Baer's term on December 31, 2007.http://bunnmoxleyhomes.com/millburn-short-hills-nj-meet-the-mayor-sandra-haimoff/, March 26, 2012 Interview with Mayor Sandra Haimoff by Bunn Moxley Homes Daniel Baer's service had marked the first time in the history of the town that a Democrat held the title of Mayor.Connic, Jennifer. "Baer Reflects on Time on Township Committee", Millburn-ShorthillsPatch, April 14, 2010. Accessed June 30, 2011. "Daniel Baer made history when he became Millburn-Short Hills mayor. He was the first Democratic mayor in the town's history." Federal, state and county representation Millburn is located in the 7th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 27th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 13. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=61 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 61, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Millburn had been in the 21st state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=61 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 61, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Millburn had been split between the and the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 14,099 registered voters in Millburn, of which 4,512 (32.0%) were registered as Democrats, 3,214 (22.8%) were registered as Republicans and 6,361 (45.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 12 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Essex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 58.6% of the vote here (6,097 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 39.8% (4,144 votes) and other candidates with 0.7% (72 votes), among the 10,410 ballots cast by the township's 14,034 registered voters, for a turnout of 74.2%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 55.1% of the vote here (5,682 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush with 43.9% (4,525 votes) and other candidates with 0.6% (83 votes), among the 10,315 ballots cast by the township's 13,548 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 76.1.2004 Presidential Election: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 47.9% of the vote here (3,308 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 44.6% (3,080 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 6.4% (445 votes) and other candidates with 0.4% (27 votes), among the 6,906 ballots cast by the township's 13,913 registered voters, yielding a 49.6% turnout.2009 Governor: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 5, 2012. Economy Dun & Bradstreet has its headquarters in Short Hills in Millburn."About Us." Dun & Bradstreet. Retrieved on October 1, 2012. "HQ info: 103 John F Kennedy Parkway Short Hills, NJ 07078" Education The Millburn Township Public Schools serve students in prekindergarten through twelfth grade. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Millburn Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed November 5, 2012.) are five K-5 elementary schools (except as noted) — Deerfield Elementary School (515 students), Glenwood Elementary School (486), Hartshorn Elementary School (533), South Mountain Elementary School (PreK-5; 387) and Wyoming Elementary School (337) — Millburn Middle School for sixth through eighth grade (1,182) and Millburn High School for grades 9-12 (1,492). Millburn High School was ranked as Number 148 in Newsweek Magazine's listing of "America's Best High Schools" in the August 5, 2005 issue, a ranking based on the number of AP exams taken by the students at the school in the past year divided by the number of graduating seniors."America's Best High Schools", Newsweek Magazine, August 5, 2005. 98.3% of the class of 2010 planned to attend a four-year college or other post-secondary education.Millburn High School 2010 School Report Card Detail, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed June 30, 2011 The school was the 8th-ranked public high school in New Jersey out of 328 schools statewide in New Jersey Monthly magazine's September 2012 cover story on the state's "Top Public High Schools", after being ranked 1st in 2010 out of 322 schools listed.Staff. "The Top New Jersey High Schools: Alphabetical", New Jersey Monthly, August 16, 2012. Accessed August 28, 2012. The magazine also ranked Millburn as the top high school in New Jersey in its 2008 rankings."Top New Jersey High Schools 2008", New Jersey Monthly, August 7, 2008. The number one rating was based upon several comparative criteria including average SAT scores and percentage of students attending four year colleges and top universities. Accessed May 11, 2009. The influx of younger families into the community has led to significant growth in public school enrollment, with projected attendance doubling from 1990 to 2007. Far Brook School is a private, nonsectarian coeducational day school located in the Short Hills section of Millburn, serving students in nursery through eighth grade, with a total enrollment of 197 students. The Pingry School's Lower School (K-6) campus is located in Short Hills. St. Rose of Lima School is a Catholic school with 260 students in PreK-3 to 8th grade, operating under the auspices of the Archdiocese of Newark.Essex County Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed June 30, 2011. Transportation ]] Millburn Township is served by two New Jersey Transit railroad stations along the Morristown Line: the Millburn station, located at the intersection of Essex Avenue and Lackawanna Place near the Millburn Free Public Library, and the Short Hills station, located near The Crescent Street between Hobart Avenue and Chatham Road. The latter station is also the site of the Millburn-Short Hills Historical Society museum. In addition, New Jersey Transit operates multiple bus lines along Millburn and Essex Avenues, including the 70 route that stops at the Millburn RR station on a route between Newark and Livingston. The MCM3 Morris County Metro local route also serves the community.Essex County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed June 30, 2011. A variety of roads serve Millburn. Major county routes include CR 510, CR 527 and CR 577. Route 24 and Route 124 also pass through along the southwestern border with Summit. I-78 passes through the very southern tip of the township in the area of exit 49. Sesquicentennial In June 2007, Millburn celebrated its 150th birthday in its downtown, in one of the biggest celebrations in Millburn history.Kelley, Pat. "Thousands expected for parade, party: Highlight of township's 150th anniversary is this Saturday", Independent Press, June 6, 2007. Accessed June 25, 2007. "Millburn is the place to be on Saturday, June 9. Officials and residents alike are gearing up for one of the biggest events in the township's history as they prepare to celebrate Millburn's 150th anniversary with a huge parade and a day full of fun events." Points of interest * Cora Hartshorn Arboretum and Bird Sanctuary - A site owned by the daughter of Short Hills founder Stewart Hartshorn, the park with its of trails was donated to the township in 1958.Arboretum History, Cora Hartshorn Arboretum and Bird Sanctuary. Accessed March 21, 2012. "The Cora Hartshorn Arboretum & Bird Sanctuary was started in 1923 by Cora Hartshorn, daughter of Short Hills founder Stewart Hartshorn, on a 16 acre tract of undeveloped woodland. The “Stone House” section of the building was completed in 1933 using stone and oak from Hartshorn quarries and land. Ms. Hartshorn designed a system of roads and 3 miles of walking paths that were completed in 1938. In 1958, Ms. Hartshorn donated the Arboretum to the township of Short Hills, stipulating that it be maintained as a public park." * The Mall at Short Hills * Paper Mill Playhouse * B'nai Israel synagogue - Designed by architect Percival Goodman, the synagogue features works by Herbert Ferber, Adolph Gottlieb and Robert Motherwell.D'Onofrio, Laura. "B'nai Israel's interior art pieces head to New York", The Item of Millburn and Short Hills, April 8, 2010. Accessed March 21, 2012. "In 1951 Millburn's Congregation B'nai Israel took a revolutionary step. Rabbi Max Gruenewald commissioned architect Percival Goodman to find three avante-garde artists to create works for the synagogue.Jane Young, Executive Director of Congregation B'nai Israel, stands in front of Adoplh Gottlieb's Torah Ark Curtain that is now on display in New York City's Jewish Museum. When artists Robert Motherwell, Herbert Ferber and Adolph Gottlieb created respectively an expansive lobby mural, an exterior sculpture and a large-scale Torah curtain, Gruenewald knew the modern works would ruffle feathers." * Old Short Hills Park * Taylor Park * Gero Park *South Mountain Reservation - Essex County nature reserve covering more than of land in Millburn, Maplewood and West Orange.South Mountain Reservation, Essex County Department of Parks, Recreation, and Cultural Affairs. Accessed March 21, 2012. "Host Communities: West Orange / Maplewood / Millburn" Notable people Notable current and former natives and residents of Millburn include: * Lorenzo Borghese (born 1973), star of the 9th season of The Bachelor.Harris, Patricia. "TV bachelor retains his roots", The Item of Millburn and Short Hills, December 7, 2006. "Prince Lorenzo Borghese, the young bachelor whose selection of a potential life partner was chronicled on the recently completed television series “The Bachelor: Rome,” spent his formative years in the township." * Bill Chinnock (1947-2007), singer-songwriter, guitarist; part of Asbury Park music scene with Bruce Springsteen in late 1960s.Bill Chinnock website http://www.billchinnock.com/ * James C. Fletcher (1919–91), 4th and 7th Administrator of NASA.Fisher, Ian. "James Fletcher, 72, NASA Chief Who Urged Shuttle Program, Dies", The New York Times, December 24, 1991. Accessed March 21, 2012. "James Chipman Fletcher was born on June 5, 1919, in Millburn, N.J. He received an undergraduate degree in physics from Columbia University and a doctorate in physics from the California Institute of Technology." * William R. Forstchen (born 1950) New York Times best selling author.Ranieri, Lynne. "Local History: One Man's Memories of the Early Days - John Lonergan remembered much of the history of Millburn-Short Hills.", Millburn-Short Hills Patch, August 10, 2009. Accessed March 15, 2011. "To further develop the story of Edward Lonergan, we have a reminiscence of him from a story written by renowned author and former Millburn resident William R. Forstchen..." * Anne Hathaway (born 1982), actress.Maynard, Kevin. "Up-and_Comers: Beyond the fairy tale", USA Weekend, April 11, 2004. "Once upon a time there lived a pretty girl named Anne Hathaway. She was a typical teenager in Millburn, N.J., albeit with a surprise hit movie -- The Princess Diaries -- under her belt that raked in more than $100 million and won her the adulation of little girls everywhere." * Herbert G. Hopwood (1898–1966), Commander in chief of the United States Pacific Fleet from 1958 to 1960."Adm. Herbert G. Hopwood Dies; Pacific Fleet Commander, '58-60", The New York Times, September 16, 1966. Accessed November 28, 2007. "Adm. Herbert Gladstone Hopwood, who was commander in chief of the United States Pacific Fleet at his retirement from the Navy in 1960, died this morning in St. Barnabas Hospital. He was 67 years old and lived at 68 Tennyson Drive in Short Hills." * Elliott Kalan (born 1981), writer The Daily Show.Staff. "Danielle Friedman, Elliott Kalan", The New York Times, August 27, 2010. Accessed March 21, 2012. "The bridegroom, also 28, is a writer for “The Daily Show with Jon Stewart” on Comedy Central. He has also appeared on the show in roles like Doodle Von Taintstain and Toppington Von Monocle, and as himself. He graduated from New York University. He is a son of Abby Kalan of Millburn, N.J., and Marc Kalan of Maplewood, N.J." * John C. McGinley (born 1959), actor.Fretts, Bruce. "Heeeeeere's John C.! Oliver Stone fave John C. McGinley makes a name for himself", Entertainment Weekly, October 15, 2001. Accessed March 15, 2011. "Life hasn't always been so sweet for McGinley. After growing up in Millburn, N.J., he toiled in New York theater, understudying John Turturro for a year and a half in an Off Broadway play called Danny and the Deep Blue Sea." * Robert E. Mulcahy III (born 1932), athletic director at Rutgers University.Caldwell, Dave. "IN PERSON; Renaissance Man", The New York Times, December 4, 2005. Accessed January 24, 2008. "The taciturn Mulcahy, who graduated from Millburn High School and lives in Basking Ridge, did much of the groundwork that let Schiano, after a few tough seasons, become a success in his home state -- their home state." * Maureen Ogden (born 1928), seven-term member of the New Jersey General Assembly who served as Mayor of Millburn from 1979 to 1981.Manuscript Group 1379, Maureen B. Ogden (b. 1928), N.J. Assemblywoman, New Jersey Historical Society. Accessed July 21, 2010. * Betty Liu, Bloomberg TV anchor.Anderson, Susan. "In the loop with Betty Liu", Inside Jersey, September 21, 2010. Accessed June 27, 2012. "For someone who has the opportunity to reach some 240 million viewers around the world each day, particularly in Asia, the popular financial news journalist is strikingly down-to-earth and actually quite taken with Millburn, where she’s been living since August 2009. “I love Millburn. We spent 10 months house-searching. It took us forever to find a perfect one. My kids love it. It has great schools,” she says." * Belva Plain (born 1919), author.Horner, Shirley. "ABOUT BOOKS", The New York Times, October 3, 1993. Accessed June 27, 2012. "Previous recipients of the award, which has come to be known as the Michael, include Mary Higgins Clark of Saddle River, Belva Plain of Short Hills, Wende and Harry Devlin of Mountainside, the Nobel laureate Dr. Arno Penzias of Highland Park and Gay Talese of Ocean City." * Brian Rolston (born 1973), professional hockey player.Russo, Michael. "Rolston sees Minnesota in a positive light: The current New Jersey veteran remains "eternally grateful" and isn't bashful about talking up the Wild.", Star Tribune, March 20, 2009. Accessed March 15, 2011. * Peter Rost (born 1959), author, speaker, expert witness, drug industry whistleblower.Edwards, Jim. "Q&A: Peter Rost on His Quixotic Bid to Become Obama’s FDA Chief", BNET, December 4, 2008. Accessed March 15, 2011. "BNET: The last time I saw you, you were walking round Short Hills, N.J., in a Panama hat. Will you wear your Panama hat to work if you are made FDA commissioner?" * Annie Russell (1864–1936), British-American theatrical actress.Rajtar, Gayle; and Rajtar, Steve. "Annie Russell: Rollins Theater Is Named To Honor The Ethereal Actress Respected For Her Talent And Drive", Winter Park Magazine, February 2011. Accessed March 15, 2011. "It wasn’t long before Russell decided it was time for another break from acting; not just a brief rest, but a true retirement. She was ill with influenza in 1917 and announced her decision to leave the stage and move to a home she already owned in Short Hills, N.J." * Patti Stanger (born 1961), matchmaker.D'Onofrio, Laura. "Former resident helps others find love", The Item of Millburn and Short Hills, February 10, 2011. Accessed March 15, 2011. "Patti Stanger moved to Millburn when she was 11 years old and graduated from the high school in 1979. Maybe the name means something to you, or maybe the phrase Millionaire Matchmaker will ring some bells." * Joel Weingarten, former member of the New Jersey General Assembly.Assemblyman Joel M. Weingarten, New Jersey Legislature, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 25, 1998. Accessed June 14, 2010. * Wang Yung-ching (1917–2008), Taiwan's wealthiest entrepreneur.Staff. "US judge retains tycoon’s case", Taipei Times, August 15, 2009. Accessed March 15, 2011. "Wang Yung-ching died of cardiopulmonary arrest on Oct. 15 at his house in Short Hills, New Jersey, two days after arriving from Taiwan. He traveled to Short Hills 'numerous times on a regular basis every year of the last 20-plus years of his life,' and lived there in the 1980s, the complaint said." * Rachel Zoe (born 1971), fashion stylist.She's got the look, The Observer, July 16, 2006. Accessed May 14, 2008. "She was born Rachel Zoe Rosenzweig in New York and grew up in Short Hills, New Jersey, the daughter of wealthy art collectors." * Alan Zweibel (born 1950), television producer and writer.Capuzzo, Jill L. "From 'Saturday Night Live' to '700 Sundays'", The New York Times, December 12, 2004. Accessed March 15, 2011. "For one thing, it has allowed him to move his family back East, to Short Hills, from Los Angeles, where the Zweibels have been living for the last 15 years." References External links * Millburn Township website * Millburn Township Public Schools * * Data for the Millburn Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Millburn Public Library * Millburn-Short Hills 4th of July Committee * The New York Times, July 16, 2000. "If You're Thinking of Living In/Millburn Township, N.J.; A Town Where Both Halves Live Well" by Jerry Cheslow Category:Established in 1857 Category:Townships in Essex County, New Jersey